


boredom

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Biting, M/M, Masks, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Randolph doesn't like crowded parties. Neither does Harley. Good thing they can agree on a solution to that problem.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Harley Warren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	boredom

"This party," Randolph breathes, "Is _dreadfully_ boring."

He's got Harley pinning him up against the wall, head bent down to leave a rather indulgent, sloppy kiss upon his neck. Soft hair brushes against Randolph's skin, the feel of it electrifying against him. His tie's undone a little, his hands and Harley's fumbling at his pants. That's the thing about Harley - he's not a very patient man. For Harley it's all about getting what he wants exactly when he wants it, and if it means stumbling into a study at a crowded party held in the Carter house so be it. Not that Randolph minds, either. He meant what he said. This party _is_ rather boring.

Harley only grunts a little in response, prompting him to continue. "There's too many people. They don't want to engage in conversations about anything that's not horribly frivolous. Can't go two seconds without someone bragging about a trip to the other side of the country - riveting. You weren't immersed in an entirely different culture, you just took a trip all the way to Californ-"

"Oh, shut up and stop complaining about this stupid party - don't you want a distraction?"

Harley cuts him off by pressing him up roughly against the wall again. Heart racing, Randolph fumbles for balance only for Harley to deliver a harsh nip to his neck. The trimmings of his mask itch against Randolph's skin. He can't help it: A soft little whine - almost a squeak - wrenches its way out of his throat.

Harley snorts. "How cute. All it takes to hush you up is just me putting my mouth all over you."

He's grateful for the party mask that conceals his face, otherwise Harley would be able to see just how flushed he is. The indents of Harley's teeth throb against his skin, phantom-pleasure pain slowly making Randolph's cock harden. But he says nothing even with Harley's arms pressing him so close up against the wall, warm breath staining his exposed skin. His heartbeat hammers in his chest, he wants more. _needs_ more. He keeps his lips clamped shut, saliva wet and smooth inside of his mouth.

"What's the matter now? It looks as though something's troubling you - cat got your tongue, Randolph?"

Randolph exhales shakily in response.

"Don't worry," Harley coos, parodying comfort, "I don't bite that much."

The moment his teeth edge against Randolph's neck again his hands clap up to squeeze at Harley's back through his shirt, fingers fisting up the cloth of his suit. He shakes a little beneath Harley - if it weren't for those deceptively thin arms pinning him up against the hard, flat wall and keeping him balanced he'd probably fall down. His mouth falls open in a slight little "o", gasps squeezing from his throat with every heavy, insistent mark Harley sucks to his neck. He may not leave very many marks patterning Randolph's skin, but the ones he does leave sit reddish-purple against his pale skin. In a moment where he needs his thirst for revenge quenched, though, Randolph shuffles a little to squeeze his knee between Harley's legs.

A quiet, rasping groan slips past Harley's lips. Though his hands grope and struggle to pull down Randolph's pants and underwear, he manages an admonishment of, "Cheeky."

Randolph knows full well what he's doing, leading Harley on the way he is. He smiles a little to himself.

"I'm fine now, thank you. Whatever was bothering me earlier isn't anymore, I'm able to talk properly n - ah! Harley!"

Any coherent words die in his throat when Harley thrusts his hand down his pants. Nails snag on cloth and tug away with a snapping noise of stray threads snapping off from ragged edges. The palm of his hand pushes cool against Randolph's cock. He's growing weaker, legs struggling to support his weight. His mask sits askew on his face, the itchy trim of Harley's mask once again scraping lightly upon his neck - the friction of that motion combined with the stinging of fresh hickeys on Randolph's skin makes him melt.

"You should know better than to try and be cheeky with me. And let's not try and sugarcoat it, the both of us _know_ you're hardly the teasing type."

If anything, Harley's the one always trying to rile him up. He's the one who likes watching Randolph's cheeks flush pink, knows far too many of the spots to bite and scratch at him so that he's shaking and pleading. He knows Randolph's desperate for him, even though he knows that Harley is hardly a gentle and sweet lover. But perhaps, Randolph thinks as Harley pulls his pants down and shoves his leg apart, the cushioning of his palm digging into his hardening cock, that's _why_ he likes Harley. Perhaps part of it's a sense of masochism where he doesn't mind being bitten and bruised as much as Harley teases him about it, perhaps part of it is the sense that he knows full well what Harley wants and will get from him because he'll be willing to give.

He hears the clicking of something made of glass being brought forth from Harley's pockets. Randolph struggles to keep his balance with one shoulder blade pressed to the wall, but lurches forward with a little noise of shock and pleasure when Harley slips fingers slick with lubrication into his ass.

"H-h - Harley!"

"Not so loud. Dull as this party may be, we're trying _not_ to be seen. Be a little more indiscreet, won't you?"

With every few words, he pushes his fingers around to slowly try and widen him open, the very edges of his fingers nudging against Randolph's prostate. He sucks in his cheeks to try and muffle the noise he's making.

Though he can't see Harley's eyes when he pulls away, he can tell that the specific curve of his smile would amount to what many refer to as a shit-eating grin. "What did I say about being so loud?"

"You said that-" Randolph stammers out between heavy breaths "-You said that we're trying n - we're trying not to be seen and I - I have to be more - have to be more indiscreet-"

He nuzzles at the curve of Randolph's neck. "Good, good. Why don't we see how long you can keep quiet while we entertain ourselves to keep boredom at bay?"

Harley lifts him up - Randolph's quite light so he doesn't have to worry about dropping him, but frail enough so that even Harley has to be gentle in his movements - and sets him so that his back is pressed against the wall and his legs frame his waist. His hands tremble a little as he sinks his cock into him, breath coming out in faint hisses. The sudden intrusion is enough to make Randolph reach over to wrap his arms around Harley's shoulders and neck.

"Dammit Randolph, you're intoxicating." 

He shakes, caught between the hard wall and thin arms squeezing round Harley's shoulders and neck. Randolph takes a moment to swallow, touching his tongue up to the back row of his top set of teeth.

"Harley," he gets out, "I need more, Harley, _please_ -"

"Shh."

He fucks Randolph roughly, fingernails leaving neat little crescent-shaped indents into his skin. Randolph rocks needily against him as much as he can in his precarious position, clamping his legs around Harley and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He knows that his mask most likely feels beyond itchy against Harley's skin but he doesn't care - he supposes he could count it as a small form of victorious payback against the relentless amount of teasing he'd had to endure to get here. But... he likes it. The blissful, blissful heat coursing through him is dizzyingly contradictory. It makes him energized with adrenaline, but also loopy and a little disoriented with the way Harley's fucking him.

"It's really a pity that we've got to keep quiet, when I want nothing more than to hear you get noisy. Guess the next time I fuck you we'll have to be at home so I can keep that sweet little moaning of yours all to myself."

He flushes at the teasing but remains silent.

He knows from the way he clings to Richard he's going to leave bruises on his shoulders and imprints along where his boots dig into his skin. _Good,_ Randolph thinks to himself. _Let Richard have as much of a reminder of me as I do of him._

"Oh, have I gotten you too flustered to even tell me how you feel? Poor, poor little Randolph Carter, so dizzy from being fucked by me that he can't find the right words to say."

"You were the one who suggested we be quiet," Randolph says. The words come out broken and stuttering.

"Did I?"

Randolph nods. It's all too much, Harley moving slick and heavy in and out of him, insides squeezing around his cock.

"Flustered as you may be, you're still damningly sweet."

His breath comes out hot upon Harley's shoulder. He can feel himself tensing up, heat intense in the pit of his stomach.

"Randolph," Harley manages between thrusts, "Shit, Randolph, I'm about to-"

It's a miracle how Harley manages to keep the both of them steady up against the wall even as he climaxes. Thick cum drips into Randolph, hot and sticky inside of him. It doesn't take long for him to let out one final little moan and to climax, cum leaking out from his cock.

Randolph knows that he'll be a fucking wreck when he returns to the party, stumbling around with his clothes dirtied. Harley, too, but Harley wasn't the one trapped between a hard wall and heated limbs struggling to maintain balance while being fucked. 

But at least he doesn't have to worry about boredom anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> good fucking GOD these two need more fic. also yes harley keeps a tiny bottle of lube on him bc as much as i love rough, spontaneous sex unless theres weird ass anus healing magic i am terrified to write about someone bleeding out of the asshole.
> 
> also i feel like stabbing myself in the foot bc I FORGOT TO PUT THE REASON WHY IVE BEEN SO INACTIVE. personal life has been p hectic especially w shit involving medication, but i'm trying to sort it out
> 
> so uh... idk how active im gonna be, but at least nyall know why.
> 
> dont have much to say for this one its. really self indulgent but then again when do i not write self indulgent shit hfghhfghf

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Tentacles Allowed in the Carter House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216154) by [Liliriu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu)




End file.
